parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. O
' Ms. O' (formerly Agent Oprah) is the boss of Odd Squad. She is played by Millie Davis . Profile Ms. O is the head of Odd Squad. Although her age is not told, she seems to never age. Until she passed a test in the 1980s, '''Ms. O '''was once an agent. She is constantly seen drinking juice from a juice box. Trivia *Before Ms. O joined Odd Squad, she ran a fruit stand with her friend Yucks Shmumbers in 1870, delivered newspapers in Norway, and was the Queen of Portugal. *She loves and might be addicted to juice boxes. *She likes the color purple. *She is the current winner of the Jackie, and has won only one opposing the squad in the next town. *In the first episode, she is seen drinking apple juice; however, in every other episode, she is seen drinking orange juice. *Ms. O and and Math Room go way back. There is speculation that she might be the creator of the Math Room. The Math Room asked her to call her Carol. *Ms. O and Shmumberman both love juice. *She also got to star in a Shmumberman comic book with Shmumberman as her sidekick. *Her birthday is on November 30th, but she never tells any agent her age. *She likes her chocolate warm and melty. *People call her "the boss" and she likes that. *According to the Odd Squad Facebook page, she has a car but rarely drives it because it's always in the shop. *On January 11, 2018, Ms. O took over the Facebook page in a live video. Here are some of the things she told us: **Her favorite case is Reindeer Games **Her favorite creature is the Hydraclops **Fruit Punch is her favorite juice flavor, although in Odd Squad: World Turned Odd, it is said she likes all flavors. **She would probably work in Security if she weren't Ms. O, because she wants to keep Odd Squad safe **Her favorite odd number is 5 **She has a pet bird in the birdcage in her office, and says he's really nice but doesn't talk a lot **Apparently the Jackalope became the Odd Squad mascot after several agents were surveyed and said it was their favorite animal. *She takes care of juice boxes. Quotes "Well! What are you waiting for? GO!" "There you two are. Something very odd has happened." "Oscar!!" "I'm really getting too young for this." "Over here people!" "Grr!!" "Olive! Otto! In my office! NOW!" Gallery 80s20Mathroom.jpg.resize.710x399-1-.jpg Mrs.jpg Ms-O-1-.jpg Agent-mso-1-.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrhwj32kjC1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrc0hvtD4d1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrjgc1boMj1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrjirf0Hga1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrjj5ez2UA1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrlegvr5Vy1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrmzvzorXH1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrn02aHTOB1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrn0rhDTKd1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrp9hjXdyL1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrqsmzTDWh1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrqsoirUnp1rv5alo_1280.jpg 2de18e5d933eb3317d415ebc5dac15d8-1-.jpg Tumblr_inline_nrt0snKjwf1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_ntnccxNNLM1rv5alo_1280.jpg Ballcano.png Ballcano_1.png ODDS_132ab_Undercover_Olive_02.jpg ZW0308A034S005613033db8ba74.87561089_1280.jpg ZW0308A036S005615d6adcf7887.16481211_1280.jpg 20150713154524.jpg 20150713154521.jpg 20150713154520.jpg S1_E34b_...agents.png Ms.omaxresdefault.jpg S1_E34b_Ms._O_tearing_up_carpet.png S1_E34b_Ms._O_looking_for_assistants.png S1_E34b_GAME_ON.png Extreme_Cakeover-Ms.O-Cake_Virus.png Extreme_Cakeover-Ms._O.png S1_E34b_Ms._O_playing_theme_song.png kids-mezzannine-16x9_557.jpg.resize.454x255.png MaxresdefaultMs.O.jpg Odd-squad-girls-ms-o-costume.jpg mo.jpg oddsquad.png odd-squad-movie.jpg IMG_20190405_172137.jpg IMG_20190405_172327.jpg IMG_20190405_173652.jpg IMG 20190405 173805.jpg IMG 20190405 173854.jpg IMG 20190405 173904.jpg IMG 20190405 173932.jpg Capture.PNG.png IMG 20190415 172445.jpg IMG 20190415 173612.jpg IMG 20190415 173618.jpg 55d56f4edeec7e39c28c894390dd1f38--comedy-tv-pbs-kids.jpg 37a65661f1d98abceeebf7fa5b074b89--odd-squad-dalila.jpg 93b0460f82a1d1e584081e16637ad2b9.jpg 5907b4d348517.image.jpg odd_squad_resized.jpg OddSquad1.jpg PBS-Odd-Squad.jpg tumblr_inline_o0avs2nBGj1rv5alo_540.jpg Category:Odd Squad Characters Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Bosses Category:Main Characters Category:Agents Category:Executive Category:Humans Category:Shmumber Category:Kids Category:Hosts Category:Vinnytovar Category:Princesses